One More Time
by Mora Jones
Summary: A 'other' half story based off of Jeanni Ruiz's "I've Finally Found", only instead of the Brotherhood it's their lovers. M for BL,m-preg and serious themes. Don't like? Suck my dick. Based off RPs. First chapter is summary of characters.
1. Chapter 1: Music's Got Me Feeling

**One More Time**

_Chapter One: Music's Got Me Feeling So Free_

Mmm the beats, they move through my body make me move like never before. I've got to give credit to the humans; they sure know how to make music. As the bass and tempo move I move, earning myself some stares and who wouldn't look at me? My ears may not be the usual size but my exotic looks alone can get the attention of anyone, black as night hair with a natural sky blue streak and metal gray eyes that can read your soul…well almost read.

I am told my eyes were a lot like my mom's, experienced and eyes that belonged to a real warrior despite the owner's age being so young. Sun kissed skin sets off this well toned body of mine.

I'm not conceited or a bragger but if I was to have someone that person would have to be a fucking sex god to get me into bed. I blame my mom for my ways. Not that it's her fault either; we just come from a pretty picky society, choosing brawn over brains and scars over prettiness. Ah the way of the warrior.

Anyways where was I? Right, shaking my hips to the kick ass techno songs. This one song, it just seemed so…perfect. The band I was told was called Daft Punk and they're famous for being like this. The song, Around the World seemed to really get me to move when I felt it, eyes watching me. Inhuman eyes watching me. I turn seeing a man, a tall ass model-esque looking man. Multicolored hair and eyes that couldn't seem to stop gazing over me. Laughing to myself I decide to give him a show, hands roaming my body, hips swaying and body shaking. The world dissolved and it was me and the handsome stranger.

He gets up and moves behind me, hands on my hips as he moves along with my body in perfect harmony as the Daft Punk changed to some Korean singer named BOA. I knew this because my sister plays her a lot. My body moved to the suggestive song as the lyrics blared pretty much what would happen to him if he came home with me tonight, I'd eat him up, in a sexual way of course. As the song moved to the climax, so did we, his hands became more daring as I would grind back against, an obvious arousal waiting for me. Been awhile since I 'bottomed' but for the piece he was carrying I was willing to play Mr. Submissive.

He asks if he wants to leave after a few more BOA songs play and I say yes. A long the way to his car there was major groping and fondling. It's a wonder we even made it to the apartment. We managed and before he could even whip it out I told him not on the floor. I could feel the shudder he gave as he carried me to the room.

Pulling off his clothes I mount him, his body luminescent in the moonlight. Leaning down I kiss his lips and fuck if that didn't excite me more. I did just as the song promised and ate him right up, bodies drenched in sweat as we moved against the cotton sheets my sister had bought me as a house warming gift. By the end of the night it would be a wonder if I was able to get up on time for work the next morning.

Of course there was something else Phury, my sex god, told me and that was that he…was a vampire. So imagine my surprise when morning came and I woke up to him under my bed, my room smelling of burning flesh. With a sheet around my waist I closed the curtains and told him it was safe. The first moments were awkward but once we got over it he told me he had to go as much as it pained him. I told him I had work anyways and gave him my card. After that the rest was history. I fell for him the moment I saw him watching me, hence the seducing and the inviting him over. Wonder how mom would feel about her (now) only son sleeping with a creature of the night…Guess time will tell.

_Chapter One: Music's Got Me Feeling So Free_

_A/n:__** So this is my first chapter of the actual storyline. An edit on the first chapter I put up, Shinichi met Rhage at the mansion. NOT the café. Jeanni corrected me. Next chapter is Erik the Soldier and how he met his king of night Wrath. As much as I love Phury/Marko I fucking love Erik and Wrath's story. So cute. 'til later. **_

_**-The Wasteland's Beauty**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cherish by Ai Otsuka

**One More Time**

_Chapter Two: Cherish (by Ai Otsuka)_

Blonde hair was pulled back as the young man sat on a chair in the back head in his hands as a peaceful melodic Japanese song played. It was close to closing in Café Paris and Erik had to close tonight. Sighing softly as he sat up he heard a knock on the locked doors. He stands and looks over the counter seeing a group of handsome tall men smiling and waving asking for him to open the door. Wary and a bit nervous the blue eyed youth opens the door immediately recognizing one of the men as Marko's bragged about lover, Phury. He lets them in and offers tea. After summing up their total he goes to work, making each man's drink the song changing to a Britney Spear's song. He felt like breaking down right then and there.

The tears must've been noticeable because the tallest male asked what was wrong. He looks over and turns off the stereo quickly answering with a nothing. He smiles weakly and hands the group of vampires their drinks. He had seen them once before when fighting in the Holy Wars a long time ago. They kept to themselves usually and never bothered with him ever thinking him to be a low class demon. Never once was he questioned on being so…human.

After the drinks were done with, he picked up the dishes as the men left. He smiles and thanks them for their trouble as they leave a big tip for him. He watches them leave and sighs as he washes the dishes then slumps into his seat sobbing softly thinking of how stupid he was to be led on by someone. Earlier that day Erik found out his boyfriend not only was cheating on him but several others and had intended to dump Erik for someone else. He was distraught and left him immediately, crying in his brother arms but now he was alone and dammit if he didn't feel the need to cry again.

A moment later he heard a knock. He looked up and sees the man from before. Getting up carefully he walks over and opens the door for him. The man introduces himself as Wrath and that he would be walking him home. Erik blinked then giggled and said 'Ok just let me finish up here.' With a nod he finishes up and changes to his normal clothes before heading back to the tall man. He doesn't pry again on why he's crying, the two walk in silence into the small forest that surrounded the cottage the café workers lived in, Marko and Sora being the exception. He thanks the man and watches him leave before going back in to his worried twin.

After much convincing, the two get on their motorcycles and head out clubbing, Erik in tight leather jeans and a short sleeved white v-neck. Once inside the club, the two become separated, Donato most likely grinding against some male or two. Erik went to the bar when a hand grabs his arm showing his ex who seemed to have a crazed look in his eye. Pulling away Erik looked around desperately when he sees the men from earlier. He feels tears well up and in seconds the man who had introduced himself as Wrath had ripped his arm free and glared at the man and it was in that moment that Erik realized he was blind. His ex scrambled off Erik smiling and thanking the tall man, Donato running over sensing the trouble and apologized fiercely to them both. Wrath had turned to Erik and told him it would not be safe if he went home and offered to let him stay with him and the others in the mansion. Erik looked to Donato who shrugged. After thinking it over, he nods and smiles accepting but reminds Wrath he does work so no keeping him locked up all the time. The older man nods and smiles a bit at him before taking him to the mansion. While this went on Erik couldn't help but think of the song that played before they had met, the lyrics making a bit more sense to him.

After the first night, Erik was watching Wrath, intrigued by the man,though still a bit shaken up and upset over the night before. Following him for a bit he was asked to sit, being told he wouldn't be bit. Before he could move next to him, he was pulled into the larger man's lap and was kissed. Blushing, Erik kissed back shyly. As experienced as he was, it still made him a blushing virgin when men kissed him. He wrapped an arm around him as they moved to the coffee table. Clothes came off as the two kissed and grind against each other. As Wrath pushed into him Erik cried out his first of many orgasms hitting him. Hearing a chuckle from above, Erik blushed before the two pushed and pulled against each other. It was rough, hard and oh so good.

After that it all fell into place and with his hair a different color, Erik fell for the King of vampires and never left his side, having the best sex and even better cuddles afterwards. Blind or not Erik loved the taller man and found someone he could cherish and know the feelings were returned.

_Chapter Two: Cherish (By Ai Otsuka)_

**A/n Erik and Wrath's story. Told you it was cute. These are short as fuck but whatever. It'll get longer once the others come in. Like WAY longer. Next up is M-preg Marko and Kiona/Vishous loving.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'd Die without youPYT

**One More Time**

_Chapter 3: I'd Die Without You._

**Marko's POV**

I hummed indefinitely as I had begun to pack my clothes and other items, a young man by the name of Sasuke watching me as he waited with his own things. He wasn't replacing me as much as he was moving into my room as I moved to live in the mansion with Erik and of course, my lover Phury. I giggled, yes GIGGLED, to myself as I pick up two of the boxes and put them in the hallway. It's been a good month or two since I met and fell in love with the vampire sex god.

It took a lot of dating and a lot of fucking to get to this point, my apartment was going to my sister who needed an excuse to be out of New York and obviously the room here was going to Sasuke. As I packed the final box I thought of something: Mom never really met him…Fuck. It's not that I didn't love my mom, I loved her to death, she raised me after she made dad leave, well me, my twin and my sister. Come on you know you wanna applaud her. My mom because she raised us is…overprotective. Especially considering my brother is dead and well…the love life of my family has always been kind of fucked up. I won't get into details but let's just say guys have a tendency of leaving the females of our family and since me and Takeshi were the first males born since my grandpa, well we don't know.

I think my aunt Kiona will like him but mom? Oh-ho-ho man is Phury gonna be screwed. I shake my head laughing a bit as he met me carrying a few boxes to the moving van, it's well after midnight and Rhage is driving the van to the mansion. The first time I met them all seemed like a long time ago despite it being a few weeks. They all pretty much approved of me, liking my style of not taking shit from those harpy virgins who fed and feed off of them. Almost shot one of them with my mod gun while Phury was resting and another for picking on Erik. Fuck with my man you'll get shot, fuck with someone who you know can't hurt you back then you get the Peacemaker.

I'm rambling aren't I? Ugh I hate it when I do that. I rolled my eyes at my stupid thoughts and put everything in the van. I walk to Phury's SUV and sit in the passenger seat Phury taking the driver's seat. Just as we were about to take off I feel a familiar buzzing and see it's my mom. I freeze as does Phury. Crap crap crap. Moment of truth time…

**Normal POV**

The black haired male answered the communicator as it floats around in front of him, an image of his mother standing in a workshop appearing, the woman of 40 looked as if she was in her late 20's with tan skin with multiple scars on neck and chest, long electric blue hair tied in a high ponytail as familiar gunmetal grey eyes looked at the younger one's.

"Marko. I got an interesting call from your sister about how she's taking the apartment I'M paying for because you're moving in with your boyfriend…Is this true and if so why wasn't I informed?" she said arms crossed as the young man smack his head on the dashboard, Phury looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. The communicator zoomed over as Sunila looked him over. "Is this him? State your name. Hurry up." She said in a harsh tone as she glares at him. Phury introduced himself as Marko brought the communicator over.

"Mom please, couldn't you have at least waited until we settled into our room?" he said "We've barely left the cottage."

"No, I'm your mother Jak Zhede Mihako I have a right to know." She said glowering as Marko winced "I'll be there in two days to inspect and test him, he better …" the sage couldn't finish as a paler blue haired woman took the communicator.

"Markie! It's auntie, want some toys then?~ I also made this special lube that can help us get grandkids faster because lord knows Kai won't give us any…" the woman or Kiona said as Marko shook his head laughing a bit.

"Yeah sure auntie. We'd love some." He said looking at Phury who chuckled making Marko blush

"Alright! I'll be sure to send 'em with Suni!" his aunt said happily. Marko signaled Phury to drive as he hung up the communicator on his mom and aunt.

"I'm sorry…" he said as Phury shook his head.

"It was bound to happen Marko." The multicolored hair man said as the approached the mansion. Marko got out once Phury parked and sighed as his lover came up and held him. "It can't be that bad can it?"

'You have no idea…' Marko thought to himself as he heads inside and to their room. He took off his jacket and puts it away before he felt arms around him and he sighs happily as he leans back feeling lips on his neck. He tilts his head so the other had better access as fangs slid into his tan skin, he shudders as he stood still before the wound was closed by both Phury and light eco that coursed through his veins.

He turns and wraps his arms around his lover's shoulders kissing him as they made their way to the bed, shirts and pants being removed in the process. Marko was dominant by nature, always in any relationship, but for Phury he loved it when he was on top. He purred as their underwear was removed and the fun really began.

Bodies moved against one another as Marko moaned, panted and mewled for more of the taller man. Nails dug into the vampire's back as Marko came one of many times that night as the bed rocked and creaked from their passion.

After a few hours of love making, the two fell asleep; Marko snuggled into his lovers arm. The next morning a commotion was going on as Marko woke up to dog kisses? He opens his eyes and sees the family crocadog Com on top of him as well as his sister at the foot of the bed. "Mom's with the boyfriend testing him. Nice place you're staying in." she said as Marko got up. She cried out "OH GOD PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON YOU SICKO!" Marko rolled his eyes and got up cleaning himself a bit as he walks and picks up his boxer briefs. Kai uncovered her eyes as he began to dress.

"How bad is it?"

"Well Phury is officially scared of mom now."

"Great…What's the commotion?"

"Mom. She's running away from everyone pretty much because they're asking her out and well one guy is asking about the mod gun. He seems like auntie's type." Marko blinked before laughing as Phury came in, pale as ever, as he ran over and hugged his shirtless lover. Kai laughed as she left a basket with some 'toys' and a small bottle of lube. Sunila came in a second later. She ran over kissed her son's forehead and glared at Phury before getting the hell out of there. Marko blinked again before sighing.

"Sorry?" he said as Phury shook his head looking over at the things. Marko watched him and was going to say something when Phury was told it was time to feed. Marko sighed as he watched his lover leave making the time to report.

**Marko's POV/Report**

Yo wassup, I'm just laying around, waiting for Phury to finish feeding. Though I don't get why he can't feed of me. But whatever, he can be a meanie. I'll just hold out a few minutes longer than usual. That'll teach him!

If you're wondering who I am, names Marko Mihako. Just Marko. I used to be Jak Mihako but due to confusion between me and Jak Mar, I changed it to Marko. Therefore I honor a great hero and keep originality to it. Groovy huh? If you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about I'll tell you.

I'm an alien. From the planet Econia. Fear me. I've come for your peaches and your sexy vampires. No not Edward Cullen. Phury. My sexy sexy vampire sex god.

He's god damn yummy. With his long legs, torso and other parts, he annoys yet makes me hungry for that body of his. He knows how to make rough sex yummy and slow passionate sex not boring.

How we got lucky that I'm not human and he's not is a mystery. I think Mar was just looking down at me one day and said 'Marko you need a real man to satisfy you. Have this vampire and have fun!" You know he did otherwise this sex machine wouldn't be walking in right now and start undressing me with excitement only a kid at christmas would have. 

Ah yes mmm fuck yeah right there. Fuck put it in already! What do you mean you're putting on lube? Use my pre-cum like before...Wait is that what I...Oh...OH!

Well I guess the next time I make a report mom, you'll be getting some exciting news. Heh and thank you auntie! Marko signing out.

**Two months later (Still Marko's POV)**

Triplets! Fucking triplets, one boy and two girls. Oh my god. I can't believe it, neither can Phury. Everyone's come by to give their blessing and from Wrath a warning that in a month or two we both had to be moved because one, harpies would come to eat the kids and two because Phury's demon's heat was coming up and it wasn't safe for the others because the demon grew attach and wouldn't dare to harm me or our children. That's when it came up with Erik that we should head to my home planet and stay with my mother until the triplets were born or until they were at least a month or two old. One of those things.

I began to pack my things, Auntie coming to pick us up since Phury was still scared of my mom. I told him Auntie wasn't that bad and he nods smiling a bit as we finished up packing bags for the trip, his more bigger than mine since I had stuff at my mom's house. Picking up said bags, we headed out to the courtyard where the transporter was waiting. I held Phury's hand as we went on and rode off to our planet.

The trip itself is about 7 hours without light speed but with it is 3.5 but since I was pregnant it was decided to take the long way so as to not prevent any damage to the triplets. I leaned against Phury as my aunt chatted idly about how another war had just ended on our planet. Thank Mar. Too much blood's been spilt over stupid shit. I yawned and my aunt laughs.

'Get some rest Mar, you'll need it.' She told me. I nodded simply and drifted off leaving Phury to talk to my aunt.

A few hours later I was woken to be told we were there. I stretched and yawn before I was swept off my feet. It was nighttime, the stars shining beautifully in the desert. Phury carried me to the gates where we were let in. Klevier and Veger greeted us…or rather Veger acknowledged us with a small hello and a slight scowl while Klevier grunted and waved us off. Kiona rolled her eyes as we entered the city. God was it as beautiful as ever, there was a slight bustle and kangarats ran past us but otherwise the city was quiet. Phury, I could tell was in awe. I smiled and guided him to some leaper lizards. I got on one and he got on the other, Kiona tied the two together before getting on her own.

I pet my lizard and sighed happily…I was home. I kicked the lizards sides and we were off, running through the city, Phury was saying something but it fell deaf, the wind was whirling around me and I felt so…alive. I smile and stop near the palace. "Sorry." I said to him "Forgot you're new to the whole lizard riding…This is the palace where our King lives." I told him before we were off again, at a slower pace. I saw people I knew and some I didn't. Before long we were at a familiar site, my mom's house on the cliff a bit out of the city but still within the walls. It was a nice place, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, best view of the ocean and best of all? A hot spring in the back. I sighed happily as I dismounted the lizard and tied it to a water barrel. My lover joined me but stood behind me as I knocked on the door. My mom answered and let us in, glaring a bit at Phury. Once inside I dragged him to my room. It wasn't dusty and looked the same since I left; armor, weapons and posters exactly how I left them. I turn to him and shuffle my feet a bit "It's not much…But its home." I smile shyly as he leans forward and kisses me assuring me it was fine. We sit on the bed and just cuddle his hand touching my stomach; I sighed happily and leaned against him. My mom knocks and tells me dinner would be ready soon and that it was Yakkow soup. I told her alright and sighed sitting up. We walked out and went to the table to eat dinner.

**6 months later**

Fuck! When is this pain going to stop? I screamed again as my contractions got worse. My body hadn't made a hole to have the kids come out of (only flaw Auntie said) so I was in hell. Mom's come in to tell me she's putting me in an eco induced sleep while she cuts the kids out. I cried out again making Phury worry as the sun shone through the windows. The only reason he wasn't burning is because the sun and our planet are farther away than Earth's so the UV rays barely hit as badly thus making it possible for Phury and any other vampire to stay out in the daylight. With this as my last thought I full unconscious.

I wake up a few hours later to two cries, both girls. I open my eyes and see them, my babies. Two girls and a boy. My mom hands me one of them, she's beautiful. Grey eyes like my own and blue hair that faded into black, Oriana is what she'll be named. I then take a look at our boy, golden eyes like his father and blond hair that had faded to white; we decided Eris was his name. And then finally, the one Phury was holding, the other girl who had a mixture of our hair and eyes, Inez. Oh she is so daddy's girl. I can just tell. I smile tiredly at Phury who smiles as he came over and kisses my forehead whispering words of happiness and joy as we held our new family.

But of course our moment was doomed to come to a crashing end…literally, as the Brotherhood came in, along with Kai and Erik. I sighed and shook my head as they all filed in to look at the babies. Wrath and Erik held Oriana who was sleeping Erik having the most blissful face as Wrath's fingers trailed over her face and skin. Then my mom came in with her mod gun threatening for most if not all to leave. That's when Vishous got in and started asking about the gun to which my mom shook her head and Auntie came in explaining. The two left to go discuss technology. I smell potential couple!

After awhile the others left to go stay wherever they were staying leaving me and Phury to our small family. He climbs in bed with me, Inez in his arms as we all fell asleep as a family.

**Kiona's POV **_ Pretty Young Thing by Michael Jackson_

Ugh this is annoying. I was hunched over my work bench as I fiddled with my screwdriver. Mar dammit all! I had a deadline coming up and it's taking me THIS long to get a freaking simple zoomer to reach high velocities? Man this bites majorly. I hear footsteps and turn my specially made mod gun out. I see it's only one of Phury's brotherhood friends. I forgot his name but he's been hovering lately. He's been interested in what I've invented. I sighed a little, reminds me of Illia. Course she's dead now and all I have is my memory machines and some songs we recorded. I smile at the memories as he approaches me, my crocadog Kio at my feet growls a bit. I shush him as I keep working. He leans against the table and we start some idle chatter.

He then starts talking about romance and love. What. W-why would I of all people be interested in something like that? I'm a scientist, an inventor; I work for myself and the government! I don't need things like love. Still…He IS the first guy who shares my passion and I'm sure he would feel the same.

A few days ago Marko WAS dropping hints at us being a good couple. This is probably his doing. As he kept talking as I worked on the zoomer I put my wrench down and finally say. "Do you like me? Romantically I mean." He stops talking and turns red. Ha. Gotcha. I laugh a bit "Never had a guy like me before…Everyone just sees me as Sunila's little sister or as Illia's old bff never had anyone seen me as myself. I pick up my wrench as he says he does and asks how I feel. I look at him and felt a bit of blush myself. I didn't know how to answer. How could I? It was hard enough trying to comprehend that he liked me but to sort out my own feelings? I shake my head. "I don't know how to feel…Help me?" I tilt my head and all I see is him smiling before I feel soft lips pressed against my own…My first kiss.

As soon as lips touch they pull away a smile on his face as my face turns red. I guess that's my real answer. A few days later we're sitting in my home eating and just talking, every now and then kisses were trade. That's when the big V was brought up. I, Kiona Mihako, am waiting until marriage until I have sex. He understands well enough and just kisses me. I smile and kiss back. For the first time since Illia's passing did I find a different reason to smile.

_Chapter 3: I'd Die Without by PM Dawn/Pretty Young Thing by Michael Jackson_

**A/N: So that's Marko and Phury's triplets and Kiona. I kind of got brain dead and let Kiona write her own version of the story. For those who wanna know: Illia is a pop star in Haven and Kras city who became famous over the span of time. One day during a concert she was shot and killed. She and Kiona were close. She was a seer and a yellow eco sage and saw her death coming. So yeah…haha.**


End file.
